Hey
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Kadang Taekwoon merasa dia 'Cha Hakyeon' adalah hantu penunggu sekolah yang hanya muncul di gerbang dan perpustakaan. Neo/LeoN Couple VIXX
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy…**

**Neo/LeoN Couple**

'

'

'

**XXXX-VI-XXXX**

'

'

Jung Taekwoon mendengus saat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kalian tau kenapa ? karena seorang murid culun dengan kaca mata tebal, pakaian khas kutu buku dan rambut yang disisir sangat rapi, selalu menyapa Taekwoon saat memasuki gerbang sekolah.

'

'

"Hey Taekwoon…" anak itu hanya menyapa Taekwoon digerbang sekolah dan selalu hanya dua kata itu, tak pernah lebih dan sering kali kurang, kadang dia hanya akan menyapa Taekwoon dengan " Hey…" lalu berlalu pergi.

'

'

Yang perlu kalian tau, anak aneh itu termasuk murid cerdas di angkatannya dia selalu menempati peringkat tiga besar dan selalu bersaing untuk tempat pertama dengan Taekwoon.

'

'

Taekwoon bingung, kenapa dia hanya menyapa Taekwoon saat memasuki gerbang dan perpustakaan dan selebihnya Taekwoon tak pernah benar-benar melihat keberadaan anak itu di sekolah.

'

Kadang Taekwoon merasa dia 'Cha Hakyeon' adalah hantu penunggu sekolah yang hanya muncul di gerbang dan perpustakaan, tapi jelas-jelas nama Cha Hakyeon masuk dalam deretan tiga besar peringkat di angkatannya dan kesimpulannya anak itu manusia bukan hantu.

'

'

Cha Hakyeon itu aneh tunggu bukan aneh tapi sangat aneh. Selain hanya menyapa Taekwoon di gerbang dan perpustakaan dia juga memiliki banyak teman dari kalangan yang bisa di bilang selebritinya sekolah.

'

Tidak seperti para kutu buku yang sering dibuly dan dikucilkan, Cha Hakyeon justru anak yang populer dan disukai dengan dandanan anehnya. Tentu saja ini membuat orang heran apalagi untuk Jung Taekwoon yang baru satu bulan bersekolah di sekolah ini.

'

'

Jika kutu buku atau anak culun lainnya selalu berkutat dengan perpustakaan, Cha Hakyeon bahkan sangat anti masuk ke perpustakaan kecuali terpaksa ya.. alasannya sama dengan kamus siswa di seluruh dunia, pertama karena tugas, kedua karena mengantuk ketiga menemani teman. Jadi bagaimana harus menggolongkannya sebagai kutu buku sedang dia supel dan anti dengan buku, tapi penampilannya itu kutu buku sekali.

'

Kadang Taekwoon merasa ada sesuatu di sekolah ini, semacam rahasia yang dijaga bersama dan sayangnya Taekwoon belum punya kesempatan untuk tahu rahasia apa yang ada di sekolah ini.

'

Entah itu tentang Cha Hakyeon yang sangat jarang terlihat di lingkungan sekolah.

'

Entah itu untuk peraturan sekolah yang memberikan hak istimewa pada beberapa siswa untuk tidak ikut proses belajar.

'

Entah itu para siswa yang individualis tapi terlihat sangat kompak dan jarang sekali ada kasus bullying.

'

Atau untuk peraturan sekolah yang membuat semua siswa bebas mengekspresikan dirinya sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan, tampa batas.

'

Kalian tahu semua seperti sepakat menyembunyikan rahasia itu walaupun hampir semua warga sekolah tahu rahasia itu. Taekwoon ingin sekali bertanya apa itu ? tapi entah kenapa ada satu sisi dari dirinya yang tidak mengijinkan mulutnya untuk terbuka dan bertanya tentang apa yang membuatnya penasaran.

Tapi apa rahasia itu ?

**'**

**'**

**'**

**XXXX-VI-XXXX**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Kadang Taekwoon penasaran orang seperti apa Cha Hakyeon itu.

Kenapa dia bisa sangat terkenal ?

Kenapa dia tidak seperti kutu buku lainnya yang dikucilkan, dibuly dan selalu berkutat dengan buku seperti yang dibaca atau dilihatnya di berita atau di drama yang sering ditonton oleh ommanya.

'

'

Taekwoon ingin sekali mengajak Hakyeon berbicara, tapi untuk seorang yang pendiam seperti Taekwoon memulai pembicaraan itu sangat sulit apalagi dengan orang yang sangat popular seperti Cha Hakyeon. Baru saja Taekwoon akan mendekatinya pasti ada saja orang yang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bicara.

'

'

Taekwoon juga ingin kesempatan yang sama seperti yang lain bisa berbicara dengan Hakyeon, menjadi salah satu temannya dan mendengar dari dekat suara tawanya yang renyah.

'

'

Walau Hakyeon sering menyapanya, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, itu tak lebih dari 'Hey…'

'

Dan itu menyebalkan.

'

'

'Dasar cupu sialan'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Dimata Taekwoon, Hakyeon itu seperti bulan bersinar, indah, misterius, tertutup, tapi hangat.

Ayolah….

Jung Taekwoon yang tampan ingin berteman dengan si cupu tak tau diri Cha

Tentu tidak.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**XXXX-VI-XXXX**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Siang itu Taekwoon sangat bosan, jadi saat bel insirahat berbunyi Taekwoon bergegas mengelilingi sekolah mencari tempat tenang entah itu untuk menenangkan diri atau untuk tidur, yang terpenting Taekwoon ingin sedikit hiburan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

'

Taekwoon berhenti di depan ruang dance dimana biasanya club dance sekolah berlatih. Dari dalam Taekwoon mendengar suara musik yang menghentak dan jika benar club dance sedang berlatih Taekwoon bisa pastikan mereka sedang bergerak dengan gerakan dinamis karena musik yang diputar sangat kuat.

'

Karena penasaran dengan gerakan seperti apa yang ditampilkan oleh club dance dengan musik seperti itu, Taekwoon membuka pintu ruang dance sehingga Taekwoon dapat melihat seseorang sedang bergerak mengikuti irama musik dengan sangat menawan.

'

Sebenarnya Taekwoon sedikit kecewa karena tak menemukan anggota club dance di ruangan itu, tapi melihat seseorang yang sedang bergerak ditengah ruangan dengan gerakan yang sangat memukau rasa kecewa Taekwoon langsung hilang bertukar dengan rasa kagum, Taekwoon terpesona dengan gerakan seseorang di tengah ruangan walau sempat melirik pintu dimana Taekwoon berdiri mematung dengan wajah bodoh karena kagum.

'

'

Musik berhenti dan seseorang yang berdiri di tengan ruang dance menghentikan gerakannya. Memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Taekwoon yang masih mematung di pintu ruang dance.

"Apa kau akan memakai ruangan ini ?"

Taekwoon seperti pernah mendengar suara manis ini, dan Taekwoon terhanyut dengan pemikirannya sendiri,mmikirkan siapa pemilik suara ini sehingga tampa sadar mengabaikan seseorang yang sudah mengerutkan keningnya di depan Taekwoon.

"Hey… kau baik-baik saja"

Taekwoon akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya tentang siapa pemilik suara di depannya karena seseorang itu mengguncang bahunya.

"Ahh… aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah mengganggu latihanmu" Taekwoon menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Tak apa, aku memang sudah selesai" seseorang yang berdiri di depannya tersenyum manis.

"Hmmmm… aku Taekwoon, Jung Taekwoon" Taekwoon menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengajak pria yang didepannya berkenalan, walaupun terasa sangat canggung.

"Ahh… namaku… Hmmmmm N, cukup panggil aku N" sekali lagi senyum manis itu, dan Taekwoon tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Taekwoon, tapi maaf aku harus segera pergi" N berlalu dihadapan Taekwoon sambil menyandang tasnya di bahu, dan sayangnya Taekwoon masih belum sadar dengan situasi saat ini. Sampai saat Taekwoon sadar dia sudah sendiri di ruangan dance tampa N di depannya.

'

Taekwoon mengacak rambutnya kesal 'Jung Taekwoon bodoh', dan sesekali memukul kepalanya untuk membuat otaknya bekerja untuk mengingat suara dan senyum itu.

'

Sudahlah… Otak Taekwoon sepertinya butuh sedikit waktu karena baru saja terkena serangan mendadak dan membuat otaknya sedikit lambat untuk diajak bekerja sama.

'

Mudah mudahan setelah mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya, besok Taekwoon bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat senyum menawan dan mendengar suara manis itu.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**-TBC/END-**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Jangan lupa review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy

Chapter 2

LeoN/Neo Couple VIXX

'

'

'

XXXX-VI-XXXX

'

'

'

Taekwoon tersenyum saat bangun tidur sampai saat dia berjalan menuju sekolah bahkan saat berada di koridorpun Taekwoon masih tersenyum yang hampir membuat satu sekolah mengerutkan kening 'kenapa dia ?siapa dia ? apadia kerasukan ?' atau kata-kata lain yang penuh dengan kalimat tanya.

Bagaimana tidak Jung Taekwoon yang terkenal dengan wajah datarnya hari ini datang ke sekolah dengan senyuman.

Perlu dicatat, ditebalkan, digaris bawahi dan dimiringkan agar ini menjadi sangat-sangat jelas.

'

'

'

Ini keajaiban yang lebih membingungkan dari pada proses pembangunan pyramid atau bagaimana menara pisa bisa miring.

Tidak sampai di sana keanehan yang terjadi pagi ini karena Cha Hakyeon yang biasanya tampak ramah menekuk wajahnya dan digandeng oleh Jung Taekwon dengan sangat mesra.

Seperti bumi benar-benar sudah tua karena hari ini banyak kejadian aneh yang menerpa Seoul International High saja setelah ini tidak ada tanaman yang berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengajar atau belajar.

'

'

'

Taekwoon tetap menggandeng Hakyeon dengan mesra, tangan sebelah kirinya sekarang melingkar di pinggang Hakyeon yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sepertinya Hakyeon sangat kesal dan sesekali tangan kanan Hakyeon berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Taekwoon atau hanya sekedar memukul tangan Taekwoon tapi sepertinya usaha Hakyeon tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil.

"Taekwonie…. Bisakah kau lepas pinggangku, semua melihat kita, aku merasa tidak enak…" Hakyeon memohon pada Taekwoon dengan nada sangat manja sambil memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak akan pernah Hanieku sayang" Hakyeon bergidik ngeri melihat senyum manis sarat ancaman membunuh Jung Taekwoon dan satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk selamat hanya satu 'turuti apa yang Jung Taekwoon mau'.

Taekwoon tetap tersenyum manis sambil mengandeng 'menyeret' Hakyeon menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

'

'

XXXX-VI-XXXX

'

Sesampainya mereka di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah Taekwoon langsung melepaskan rangkulan Taekwoon pada pinggangnya dan segera mengunci pintu.

Setelah itu Taekwoon langsung berjalan mengelilingi ruangan kepala sekolah sesekali melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada Hakyeon.

'

'

'

Setelah puas meneliti seluruh isi ruangan kepala sekolah Taekwoon dengan santainya duduk di kursi kepala sekolah dan membuat gerakan memanggil Hakyeon dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hakyeon yang masih sayang nyawa tentu saja menuruti perintah Jung Taekwoon yang terhormat dengan langkah yang terkesan sangat berat.

Setelah Hakyeon sampai di samping Taekwoon, Taekwoon segera memutar kursinya menghadap Hakyeon dan langsung memberikan tatapan perintah untuk Hakyeon.

Dan Hakyeon yang diberi tatapan perintah yang tak menginginkan penolakan langsung melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Taekwoon, duduk di atas pangkuan Taekwoon.

'

'

'

"Lepaskan alat sialan itu, aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang sebenarnya" Taekwoon akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hakyeon tidak menolak, Hakyeon melepaskan alat seperti microphone yang terselip di antara baju dalam yang digunakannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja kepala sekolah dengan tidak iklas.

'

'

Setelah melepaskan alat seperti microphone itu Taekwoon hanya menatap Hakyeon dalam, sehingga Hakyeon sebagai objek yang di tatap menjadi salah tingkah.

"Taekwoonie, berhenti menatapku seperti itu…." Suara Hakyeon yang awalnya seperti remaja laki-laki sekarang seperti suara remaja perempuan lengkap dengan tingkah dan nada manjanya.

Taekwoon tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Cha Hakyeon yang bersuara perempuan, sebagai gantinya Taekwoon langsung melumat bibir yang baru saja mengeluarkan nada manja untuknya. Taekwoon menikmati permainannya dengan bibir Hakyeon sebagai tawanannya, seperti ketagihan Taekwoon memperdalam ciumannya dengan Hakyeon yang sepertinya dengan senang hati dituruti Hakyeon.

Takperlu menunggu lama perperahan dua bibir itu menghasilkan suara erangan dari Hakyeon dan geraman dari Taekwoon, benar-benar suara yang membuat ruangan kepala sekolah menjadi tempat dilarang untuk dikunjungi siswa saat ini.

'

Hampir lima menit dan suara erotis tadi berganti dengan suara deru nafas yang memburu, sedang pasangan yang duduk di kursi kepala sekolah malah asik dengan pelukan hangat mereka.

"aku ingin sekali melanjutkan ciuman tadi tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau tidak akan ada orang yang salah paham dengan suara yang kau hasilkan baby" Taekwoon membuka suara dan sesekali melayangkan ciuman kecil ke bibir Hakyeon yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke ruanganmu Taekwoon" Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berkacak pinggang lengkap dengan tatapan kiti mematikan ala Hakyeon yang tentu saja menggemaskan dan jangan lupakan saat ini Hakyeon masih duduk dengan nyaman di atas pangkuan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menggeram, dan dengan sekali gerakan Hakyeon sudah berbaring di atas meja kepala sekolah dengan Taekwoon di gerakan terburu-buru Taekwoon langsung melumat kembali bibir Hakyeon dalam, mengaduk semua isi mulut Hakyeon dengan brutal karena Hakyeon tak sempat mengatupkan bibirnya karena terkejut.

Setelah puas mengabsen semua anggota mulut Hakyeon, Taekwoon mencoba menggoda lidah Hakyeon untuk diajaknya berperang.

'Ahk….Hmmm…Akhmmm…" Hakyeon mengerang dalam ciumannnya

Taekwoon terus melancarkan aksinya yang tentu saja membuat Hakyeon seperti kehilangan tulangnya.

Hakyeon memukul dada dan bahu Taekwoon pertanda kalau dia sudah memerlukan oksigen untuk bernafas dan dengan berat hati Taekwoon melepaskan ciumannya.

Taekwoon sebenarnya ingin sekali melanjutkan permainan yang di mulainya tapi Taekwoon masih sadar tempat dan ini adalah lingkungan sekolah, jadi untuk kali ini Taekwoon akan menjadi orang yang baik hati.

"Aku rasa untuk pagi ini cukup…." Taekwoon mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Hakyeon dan menghisapnya kuat sehingga membuat ruam merah yang cukup jelas.

"dan ku pastikan nanti malam kau tidak akan selamat … youbu" Taekwoon memberikan ciuman singkat di pelipis Hakyeon sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah dengan seringaian.

'

'

'

'

**-END-**

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Epilog**

'

'

Malam sebelumnya

'

'

Taekwoon akhirnya berhasil mengurai benang kusut misteri tentang siapa itu Cha Hakyeon, N di sekolah ini.

'

'

Taekwoon yang tadi siang bertemu dengan N tentu saja menyadari ada keanehan dengan Cha Hakyeon dan Juga N, dan Taekwoon benar orang yang dicarinya ternyata memang Cha Hakyeon atau N. Pantas saja selama satu bulan ini Taekwoon tidak bisa menemukan istri tercintanya Jung Hakyeon di sekolah.

'

'

'

Bagaimana tidak dibuat bingung, Cuma emam bulan Taekwoon menghandle perusahannya di Kanada yang terancam bangktut.

Pulang dari sana Taekwoon sudah disambut istrinya yang berkata kalau saat ini dia kembali menjadi murid high school dan yang lebih menyebalkan istrinya tak mau mengatakan dimana kelasnya.

Saat Taekwoon bertanya siapa yang bernama Cha Hakyeon atau Jung Hakyeon, semua murid menunjuk seorang laki-laki culun yang sangat sulit untuk ditemukan keberadaannya sebagai Cha Hakyeon dan menggeleng saat ditanya Jung Hakyeon.

'

'

Wanita yang dinikahi Taekwoon saat mereka lulus kuliah di Howon university itu mengatakan kalau dia kini sedang bersekolah Seoul International High School tetapi sudah sebulan Taekwoon mencari siswi yang bernama Hakyeon dia tidak pernah menemukannya.

Dan tadi saat dia sampai di rumah Taekwoon tak sengaja menemukan rambut palsu dan sebuah alat pengubah suara di laci rias istrinya sehingga dengan otaknya yang jenius akhirnya Taekwoon menyimpulkan Jung Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon dan N adalah orang yang sama yaitu istrinya.

'

'

Dan jadilah tadi malam Taekwoon mengintrogasi istrinya, dan ahkirnya Taekwoon tau

Cha Hakyeon adalah seorang siswa culun berprestasi yang tentu saja terkenal

N adalah kepala sekolah muda Seoul International High School

Dan Jung Hakyeon adalah istri dari pemilik Seoul International High School

Dan mereka bertiga adalah orang yang sama yaitu Jung Hakyeon istri dari Jung Taekwoon seorang wanita cantik yang berasal dari Changwoon anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara.

'

'

'

Pantas saja saat Taekwoon memutuskan untuk bersekolah juga di Seoul International High School dia hanya beberurusan dengan wakil kepala sekolah, dan dengan berbagai alasan wakil kepala sekolah mengelak dengan berbagai alasan saat Taekwoon ingin menemuinya.

'

'

'

**Hey… **seperti kalimat keramat bagi Taekwoon karena bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kalimat yang dulu sering dia gunakan untuk menyapa Cha Hakyeon di koridor kampusnya dulu, dan sekarang istrinya seperti membalaskan dendam padanya.

'

'

'

"**Hey baby….**"

Jung Taekwoon pasti akan memberikan hukuman mengerikan pada Jung Hakyeon.

Siapkan dirimu untuk hukuman yang kejam dari Taekwoon karena sudah berani menipu suami tercintamu hampir satu bulan ini.

'

'

'

'

'

**END**

'

'

'

'

Wah endingnya kacau balau

Kritik dan sarannya

Review …


End file.
